Mika and Raizo, Life After the Fact
by MsLoverOfAllThings
Summary: It's about Mika and Raizo and how they deal with being free from the Ozunu and free to have a normal life...or normal by their definition. I decided to just keep this one up and post a new one when i get a story plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He is gone.

He has not even shown that he is still in Berlin or even alive for that matter.

It has been three weeks since the Ozunu clan was brought down and just as quickly as it happened I was back to my old life answering phones, researching what felt like nothing compared to the Ozunu, and continuing the same painful pattern of life: wake up, eat, go to work, come home, eat, sleep, and repeat! The only change is the obvious ache in my chest from the edge of Ozunu's sword. The doctors told me that I had a remarkable recovery but the wound would still swell, ache, throb, and possibly threat to break open if I am under an extreme amount of stress. As odd as it may seem, I am pleased that I suffered an injury that day, not because I like pain. It gives me a weird and wonderful feeling that Raizo's hand is still touching me, like he is still with me, even when I sleep I feel his hand. It feels like he is a part of me. Pathetic, I know, but it is just so hard to forget and so easy to imagine.

I quickly crossed the crosswalk leading to the center of Bezirke to find the sidewalk that leads directly to my apartment to be dug up and being replaced by another.

"Crap."

There was a detour sign that pointed to an alleyway between two of the tallest buildings in Bezirke that would lead to the street of my apartment. I sighed and turned around on my heel completely annoyed and stocked off toward the alley. Too many people were brushing past me as I headed in the direction the sign pointed and I nearly fell over if it were not for someone who caught my arm and steadied me. Our eyes locked only for an instant; he smiled down at me and breathtakingly straight white teeth shown before he walked away. Well maybe this detour will not be so bad after all, I joked to myself. I giggled and kept walking.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Before I could reach my phone, I felt a piece of paper. I completely forgot about whoever was calling and pulled out the piece of paper. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the familiar handwriting and I began to read with an excitement that burned in my veins.

_ I will be with you soon. _

I just stared. _I will be with you soon, _I repeated in my head.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I nearly shouted before I realized people were still around. I have to go home and clean. I certainly cannot have anyone stepping in m house when it looks a hot mess especially when that someone is Raizo. Oh my God, I cannot believe he is actually here in Berlin. But what could he possibly want? I thought there were no more clans left to kill. I thought Ozunu was the only one. What if there are more clans still after Raizo and me? What if they are here in Berlin watching me?

Unfortunately, I had not noticed a tall man standing in what looks like a shadow behind me due to my internal rant. He covered my mouth and forced both him and me into the shadows.

My vision turned black and my bones to mush. Then we were in the light.

"Ahh!" I finally had a chance to scream when he let me go. Too bad, I could not feel my legs or any part of me for that matter so I just fell to the floor. My vision was all too blurry to see who was in front of me. Whomever it was reached out to me, "No," I mumbled, "get away from me!" I screeched. My eyes began to sting and I felt hot tears run down the side of my face and into my hair. I shut my eyes tight and opened them back up hoping to clear my vision, but it only made it worse. "Why can't I see?" I sniffled. The figure just stood there looking stoic. "Please answer me, I-I'm sorry for y-yelling at you I just . . . who are you?"

The figure slowly kneeled down beside me and I could immediately tell by the shape of his face and body that it was -

"Raizo." I breathed his name.

"Mika, I'm sorry I just had to see you." He took off his mask and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair.

"Raizo," oh how I loved to say his name, "why are you apologizing?"

"Honestly?" he paused, "I really don't know."

I started to gain feeling in my arms and legs again. My arms twitched and I tried sitting myself up but my hand slipped and I nearly hit my head but he was quicker and he caught and sat me up against the wall. My vision was clearing and I could not help but notice the tired look in his eyes. He looked like he was ten years older since the last time we saw each other. Then he disappeared.

"Raizo!" I called out, "Raizo, please not again." I clutched my chest and my heart was beating dangerously fast nearly forcing my wound back open, "ah crap." I tried calming myself but it was too much. Abandonment is not something I deal with so easily. I leaned my head back and I inhaled deeply and exhaled the same; I kept inhaling and exhaling but it still did not work. My fear and helplessness was getting the best of me. Emerging out of the shadows was Raizo and he was carrying a bucket in one hand and a change of clothes in another. I shut my eyes again.

"Mika!" he dropped the bucket and clothes and ran to me faster than I thought humanly possible. He sat in front of me and took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him, "Mika, please look at me," my head drooped and I was growing too tired to even focus, "Mika _please_ don't do this," he groaned. I could not open my eyes. "Mika," he was panicking now, "just breathe Mika just breathe." He rubbed my shoulders in a soothing manner, "Think calm things: the beach, the ocean, a kiss, I don't know just something! Please just breathe!"

"Make it go away," I managed to say in between huge breaths and sobs, "please make it stop Raizo," I whimpered. So this is the type of stress Doc was talking about. He pulled me into his chest and rocked me back and forth. I have to admit, it felt nice but I wish this pain would subside just a tiny bit.

"Breathe with me Mika," he inhaled deeply and let it out, "come on, you have to do this," he urged, "in and out." So I did, in and out like he told me, "Match your heart with mine."

I kept inhaling, exhaling, and listening to his heart. The sound was addicting. It sang a beautiful song and I could not help but sing back, _bum bump bum bump. _I successfully matched my _lub-dub lub-dub_ to his _bum bump. _I nestled in his chest and inhaled and exhaled one last time before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke still in his arms, still mimicking the beat of his heart with my own.

Although he held me awkwardly with one arm looping behind my back and his other arm lying out across my stomach, his embrace still felt nice. There was a slow and steady increase of fire building inside my stomach and it got my attention only for a little while then I brought it back to Raizo's arms being around me. I had not noticed how attached I had become to him until now; it was not until the burning in my stomach became unbearable, that my eyes flew open. I grasped my stomach and his shirt in a death grip. My insides felt all tangled and knotted up; I clawed at my stomach trying to release this . . . this whatever _this_ is that is about to break through my abdomen. I groaned and writhed in his arms, "Let it out." He simply put. I could not help but draw my focus to his composed expression. "Let it out." He stated again and handed me the bucket that he brought before I had my miniature heart attack.

I eyed him and the bucket, "What do you me-" my back arched into him and I felt the veins in my neck and head protrude as I suffered the agonizing sharp pain that shot through my entire body take over me, and by sick coincidence I manage to drop kick the bucket away from me. "Ahh," I cried and rolled out of his arms dragging myself to the bucket. _What is happening right now? _I thought._ And why is he so calm?_ Raizo helped pull me the rest of the way and I clumsily reached out and forced my head in the bucket, disgorging all of what was in my stomach, I even expelled bile, which hurt more than the vomit itself. I started sobbing which did not help the process, it merely made my throat burn with a fire and intensity that would make those in hell glad to be there. Through all of this, he held my hair back and rubbed my back while I retched and heaved more food, water, and bile than known to man into the bucket.

"Good Mika, keep going," he nearly chanted.

Good thing he got a big bucket because it feels like I could fill the whole thing _and then _some. The chunks of food and splashes of bile and water alone where enough to make me vomit even more and trust me, that I did.

When I finished, my breath reeked of bile and well vomit and it almost made me throw up again but there was nothing left inside me to. I sat up and wiped my mouth; Raizo gave me a bottle of water and I sipped at it cautious not to induce another vomiting spell. When I thought it was over, I started coughing up blood. This made me panic more than the massive amount of vomiting I did. I tried covering my mouth but it was no use, blood clots shoved their way through my throat and mouth, dripped down my lips, and fell onto my shirt. For some reason, Raizo did not look shocked but . . . pleased? Good thing the coughing did not last as long as the vomiting. It was over almost as quickly as it started.

Just as I reached for the hem of my shirt, Raizo ripped at his until tore a big piece from his shirt and wiped my face clean of the leftover vomit and blood. "Are you alright?" he asked, I saw a flash of concern then the wall fell and he was back to his usual detached self.

"I . . ." I realized something, my breath probably smells like rode kill; I cupped my hand over my mouth and inhaled a scent only the dead would be able to endure. "Oh man." I murmured beneath my hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked clearly confused.

"I need to brush my teeth." I responded not letting my hand fall.

"I take that as a yes."

"'Yes' what?" It was my turn to be confused.

"That you are okay."

"Well I _will_ be when I clean this crap smell from my mouth." I laughed nearly getting sick from the concentrated smell of my own breath.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." He said before disappearing again. This time I was ready for it.

I noticed that I did not really take the time to see where I was until he left. We were in an apartment. The walls were too plain for my taste and there was no theme or color scheme to at all just beige. I kept letting my eyes wander around and I found a few things that I would not mind having in my own apartment like the futon in the far corner next to the floor lamp. It was small, quaint, and actually quite stylish compared to the otherwise dull furniture. The carvings in the nightstand are also something else I would definitely ask for in my apartment if ever given the chance. They gave the apartment a homey feeling and I kind of like it, well that is before I saw what they played out to be. The carvings formed a story.

In this perfectly engraved magnum opus, I am sure there is a boy with his mother, standing in what looks like very tall grass in front of a house. The mother did not seem too thrilled to have her son standing next to her, but her son brutally contrasted against his mother by having a wide boyish smile plastered on his plump Asian face. In the next blurb, the mother is by herself- which I did not fully understand- and she looked happier than she was when she was with her son. Wait a minute, where did the boy go? Moreover, why is the mother so happy about it? Her son just disappeared and the mother appears to be _happy_ about it . . . strange. Now, there is a building that is easily made out to be a temple of some sort. The same boy from the beginning is back and he looks so . . . _sad_. A man comes out, takes the boy's hand, and leads him inside. What is going on? Is this boy really in an orphanage when his mother was _clearly_ alive and well? There is a sword and the boy is now a man. How did the story jump so quickly? Wait a second; this place is definitely not a temple or an orphanage. The boy, well man-child, seems to face opponent after opponent and he always is the last one standing. Why in the hell is he fighting these people anyways? Another woman appears now, she looks like me, and I cannot help but notice a tiny difference in the boy before he met the woman, and after. He looks almost happier with her next to him way. Now, he is standing alone: no master, no woman, no mother, just him, with hunched over shoulders and his head bowed like the world came crashing down on him in the one instant.

"Wow, for me to be so smart I sure am dumb." I said to myself when realization donned on me excessively slowly. The boy was Raizo, and his mother left him, practically sending him into the hands of Ozunu. The woman is I and I am assuming and secretly hoping that I brought that twinge of happiness into Raizo's life, and the man was Ozunu. And since I already know his mother abandoned him and he defeated his master, Raizo is now . . . alone. "Oh Raizo." How could this happen, to him of all people? His own mother did not want him so he was left in the "custody" of wack job Ozunu. He ran away from the tyrannical sadistic "father" only to be declared a traitor, then he risked his life repeatedly for the sake of me, and then he puts an end to the Ozunu clan, one that breeds orphan children into blood hungry ninjas with no remorse. After all that, after all that desertion and sacrifice he still ends up with nothing. Did no one want him?

Just as tears fell freely from my face, Raizo appeared and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He clearly saw that something was upsetting me; I figure I will not be telling him anytime soon at least I hope not.

"Nothing, I just, my chest hurts." That was not a lie, it did hurt, it hurt for Raizo and the life he could have had if she would have been a true mother and not a straight up whore of a woman to raise him until she grew tired of him. He could have grown up met a nice woman and had a family with his own mini Raizos running around. I mean what kind of woman does that to their child. What kind of mother deprives her child of their childhood to please her own selfish desires? What kind of woman in her right mind would do that to a child especially to my Raizo! That stupid "Hoe," I muttered without realizing it.

"Mika?" He asked; I could tell he was surprised. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." I tried to sound as sincere as I could without letting my true annoyance and hatred toward a woman I did not know from Eve seep through my careful façade.

"Okay, I got you a toothbrush; I already had a change of clothes with me before you started . . ." he did not have to finish, my throat still burned from the coughing and heaving, "and I have this uh flat iron." I could not help but smile when he pulled it out his duffel bag. He studied it with confusion "The lady in the store said it would be wise for me to get one for you considering you won't have access to a . . . a sal-salon." Aww look at Raizo getting all thoughtful.

"You are probably the best ninja I have ever met!" I squealed with my hand still over my mouth.

"I'm the _only_ ninja you have ever met." He corrected with a smirk but it was gone in an instant. "Anyways," getting back on track, "I got an um, FHI one. The lady _also _said it was good. But I really could not figure out why though, it looks like all the others on the shelf. Why were they marked so expensive is what I want to know?" He mumbled the last part to himself hoping I would not hear. Poor Raizo, he would not know a good flat iron if it came and smacked him in the butt.

"Those flat irons are one of the best on the local market. I just can't believe you got them; how much did you pay for it?"

"It doesn't matter." he shrugged. I reached for everything, "The bathroom is just over there by the front door, you really can't miss it." He gestured toward the front door with a wave of his hand making all the muscles in his arm flex with the single movement sending ripples of electricity shooting through my body just at the sight of it.

He really has no idea what he does to me, "Alright, I'll be out in about half hour."

He just nodded and I went in to the bathroom and shut the door. So this is where Raizo showers huh, well this ought to be interesting . . . oh-my-God- why am I such a freak? I have to confess, it feels nice to be in his shower. It is like we are closer than my scar could ever make us.


	3. Chapter 3

There is some fluff at the beginning and Raizo learns about hair, it's main purpose is to point out one of his fears even though he won't admit that it was a fear. There is also some stuff about his ability to blend with the shadows. I hope i'm not giving anything away by saying that though...well enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I showered, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, and changed into the new clothes he got me: size small T-shirt and size 36" jeans. Of course. It started getting really stuffy in his bathroom with all the steam and no vents so I just opened the door and continued towel drying my hair out; this will take forever. When it was almost dry, I started parting and pressing out my naturally wavy hair. When I started straightening my hair, I could feel Raizo's eyes on my back, "Am I taking too long?" I called out the bathroom, "If I am you could just tell me you know," I know I wanted to look good but I wouldn't hold him up just for my hair.

"No, I was just looking."

"Okay," I said and returned my focus back to my hair.

"How exactly does that work?" he asked much to my surprise.

"What do you mean?" I honestly had no idea how to answer the question so he could understand.

I heard his footsteps come toward the bathroom and he leaned against the door frame, "How does your hair get straight from that when it is supposed to be curly?" he was actually interested in my hair.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, well . . . not really," I stared at the ceiling like I normally do when I am in deep thought, "it um, the ceramic plates," I say and pulled the iron away from my hair so he could see the red plates, "they heat up when I set the temperature here," I pointed to the dial towards the handle that controls the temperature of the flat iron, "and when you uh drag it across your hair like this," I parted my hair, took a piece and laid it in between the plates, and pulled down on the iron to press out my hair, " it straightens out like this." I say and let him watched as my normally wavy hair comes out straight when the iron passes over it.

"So . . . how high does the uh temperature go?"

"450⁰," I said matter-of-factly.

"What?" he asked utterly surprised and he didn't care to hide it, "wouldn't that burn your hair or something?"

"I don't know, it just flattens it out and makes it more . . . manageable." I shrugged, "The higher the temperature the better."

"That's interesting." He nodded in his interest and looked down.

I turned back to the mirror to finish my hair, "This flat iron is good in all but I really need a relaxer," I mumbled to myself but then I remembered his inhumane hearing. I sighed hoping and praying he wouldn't ask what a relaxer was.

Just as I was hoping he wouldn't, he asked, "A relaxer?" he cocked an eyebrow, "What does that even mean?"

I heaved a sigh, and cursed inwardly. I really don't know why I'm complaining, I brought this on myself by opening my big mouth, "It's a more permanent and uh efficient way of straightening you hair out. It uh generally lasts longer when it is done professionally and when it's Mizani or something, but anyways, it uh how do I put this, it's like a cream that you put in your hair. You rub it all around just on your roots though," he looked at me with questioning eyes, "these are you roots," I finally finished straightening my hair and I turned the flat iron off. I reached over and pressed my fingers to his scalp and tugged at the root of his hair, "because, that is the only thing that needs the relaxing, and uh . . . you wash it out with shampoo and you wrap it and then you dry it and then you straighten it and then you have perfectly straightened hair for at least a month," I smiled at him.

"So how long does all of this take when you do that?" he asked still filling his sponge of a mind with the most useless knowledge a ninja could ever have.

"Well, putting the relaxer in takes normally five to ten minutes, then washing it takes about ten to twelve minutes, then the wrapping and drying part takes the longest: from forty-five minutes to an hour; the straightening takes like fifteen minutes and then you are done."

"Why does washing it out take so long?"

At this point I really didn't care how many questions he asked; this is the longest conversation, actually this is the longest _real_ conversation we have had since . . . ever and this made me like him all the more, "If you leave any of the relaxer in too long or if you don't wash it good enough you could get chemical burn or your hair could get burned out." He stared at me looking shocked to no end, "the uh chemical burn only happens if you scratch your head or you like I said, leave the relaxer in for too long."

He composed himself only a little bit, "What about the burning hair part?"

"That only happens when you don't wash your hair good enough and you end up with some pretty bad damage to your scalp and possibly some bald spots."

He stayed silent for a moment, "Does it hurt when you get the chemical burn?"

"Hell yeah it does! It makes you want to rip out all your hair and _then_ have a baby." The corners of his mouth twitched into his own idea of a smile, "Crazy and probably overly dramatic, I know, but it is very true . . . well, just a little bit." I giggled.

"Wow, that is . . . _crazy._" he truly looked amazed.

"You really don't know the half of it." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He looks like he is constipated or something, "What's wrong?" I said in between giggles.

"Would I ever need this relaxer?" he asked much to my amusement.

"Oh my God! NO!" I nearly fell to the floor in laughter. He remained standing there in utter confusion.

"Why not?" he asked in a smaller voice clearly embarrassed.

"Because you're a dude!" I was practically dying from his cluelessness. Aww, he looks cute and confused I could just dunk him in my coffee!

"I'm a dude?"

"You're a man," I corrected finally catching my breath.

"Oh," he simply put and walked away.

"Wait." I called and caught up to him, "Did I upset you when I laughed?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Not really," he tried hiding his discomfort, "it just upsets me when I know close to nothing about the real world." A spasm of sadness shot through his features but then it was gone.

I looked around the room, hoping to conjure up a distraction, "Hey," he looked at me with tired eyes, "How did you know I would need the bucket?" I asked pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I just knew," he shrugged as if that answered my question.

"So there's no witty ninja explanation for me feeling like my insides were being ripped out?" I challenged.

"No," she shook his head, "just cause and effect: your body was forced into an atmosphere it was not used to and it reacted. Your body was taken by surprise and became a part of a darkness that sent all your senses, mobility, and rationality through the roof." He said factually.

"So," still probing, "did you find this out through experience?"

"Well yes and no. My first transition from the shadows to . . . to light was much worse because I was forced into it not by a man capable of doing so but by an ancient dark magic that is classified as 악마의 마술, magic of the demons." His voice cracked and I could hear his disgust with it all seep through each word."

"How does that affect a person differently?" he stared at me, "if they were forced by the magic." I specified.

He heaved a sigh and looked frustrated. I almost said that he didn't have to answer but he was quicker than me, "It has similar affects like the vomiting and coughing up blood, but there are some other side effects," he spat the words, "unlike you, I didn't have the pleasure of merely vomiting and coughing up blood, I suffered from a severe impractical form of PTSD: I had nightmares that would leave me physically wounded when I woke up; I was doing things, bad things, and wake up covered in blood not remembering anything because my mind was clouded with that god forsaken magic." He had a clouded look in his eyes, and I could tell he was drowned in his memories so I didn't bother him. "I didn't suffer from depression; instead I had brutal pent up rage that was nearly irreversible if it were not for me controlling it. I didn't suffer from suicidal thoughts; instead I wanted to kill people _all_ the time. It was like I was constantly on attack mode with no off switch and no one to tell me 'stop'." He stared past me and I noticed water forming at the brim of his eyes.

I nearly took his hand in mine but thought better of it when he brought himself back to reality. The silence was getting to me. It wasn't comfortable or awkward just frightening.

"Did it hurt you?" my voice cracked in a few places.

"Why should it matter?" he wasn't upset that I asked just taken aback.

"Well it matters to me," I urged.

"Weakness compels strength, betrayal begets blood," he murmured to himself.

"You're not betraying anyone Raizo, Ozunu isn't here, just me," I encouraged.

"I can't let myself do that, not again," he firmly stated, "my weakness betrayed me once and I will not let it happen again."

We sat in silence again, this time it lasted longer.

"So," I wonder if this will this make him mad if I ask "since we are sitting here talking about . . ." I paused way too long trying to figure out what word to use. I twirled around my fingers and bit my bottom lip. Then it all came out in a messy jumble of words, "stuff are the clans not after us anymore?"

His anger had fully disappeared now and he seemed relieved that I asked, "That is partly why I brought you here actually, the Ozunu clan was the only one; we are free now."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so short i just didn't want to add any useless scenes that would bore you guys so yeah, hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really?" my mood brightened up at the thought and I felt awfully giddy. "Are you _sure_?" I asked desperately hoping it was true.

"As sure as I'll ever be." He smirked.

"Well that's great!" I squealed. I couldn't help but notice that he looked embarrassed by something, "What was the other part?" I asked trying to ease his uneasiness; from the looks of it, it didn't work-his cheeks turned a bright red.

"W-Well," he stammered. He who has faced over twenty ninjas at a time, battled the most fearsome ninjas in his ex-clan, and even faced his highly trained master without a pang of fear or worry, couldn't tell me something as simple as why he brought me here, "I . . ." he trailed off again, but this time he gave up, "never mind." He huffed and stocked off to his mini kitchenette only to stare out the window.

"Whoa," I got up and followed him to the kitchen, "you can't just start that and not finish it. Spill." I didn't care if his feelings were in the way or not, I wanted to know.

"Spill?" confused again.

"Tell me."

"I can't," he kept looking out the window, "it's not right."

"How about I'll be the judge of _that_ and _you _can tell me whatever it is you were trying to earlier."

"I don't know how to say this so please don't get offended, angry, or even-"

"Raizo just tell me," I cut him off, "and trust me, I won't get any of those thing you mentioned." I assured him.

He took a deep breath and let it out. His hair draped over his face- I presume he was doing that purposefully- and he looked at me through his gorgeous slanted eyes of his, "I wanted to know if," his eyes rolled, he was clearly getting frustrated, "if you would teach me some things since we . . . are . . . free . . . now," he frowned, "I'm sorry that didn't come out right!" he practically shouted. Due to his nervousness, his Korean accent became more pronounced and less controlled less sustained, "I'm sor- just forget it." With a wave of his hand, he turned back around and stared out the window. His hands clutched at the window pane and his nails dug so hard into the wood it began chipping it off.

"What kind of things?" I asked hoping he wouldn't hear the pounding of my heart.

"It's okay, just never mind," he dismissed the subject again.

"No, just tell me," he didn't respond, "please don't make me beg you again."

He visibly hesitated, "Those aren't my intentions, I just didn't know how you would react." His voice was now lower and much softer.

"Well, this is me reacting," I pointed at my face which was slack and almost emotionless if it were not for my pursed lips.

He finally turned to look at my face, and I his. Why was he so embarrassed? It was only normal for him to want to be-how do I put this- human again after the Ozunu clan was taken down. "I want to learn how to be sociable and approachable. I want to wake up and know I have some place to be that doesn't involve killing someone else. Don't get me wrong, I do want to continue my training each morning, I just don't want to use it . . . if that makes any sense." He unsuccessfully suppressed a desperate moan, "I want someone to talk to on a regular basis that doesn't involve weapons, or assassinations as a main subject, I want a uh, uh"

"Friend?" I cut in.

"Yeah," he breathed, "a friend. And I was hoping that person would be you." I could tell by his expression that mine was one of shock. I hadn't expected him to ask me of all people maybe Maslow-since he _is_ a man- but not me, "But you don't have to if you don't want," he quickly amended and went to leave the kitchen.

I shot my arm out quick enough to grab his upper arm to stop him, "Of course I'll be your friend." A smile that I never thought would appear spread across Raizo's face and my heart painfully stuttered against my chest.

"Thank you Mika."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next few chapters are coming soon and they might be in Raizo's POV but I'm not completely sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Again, we sat in silence, except this time it was comfortable. Raizo sat on the floor staring past me while I sat on his futon staring right at him. Don't get me wrong, I was very comfortable I didn't think it was right to feel so comfortable while he sat on a hard wooden floor looking tired and spent. I tore my gaze away from his tired form and looked down at my hands. What should I say? There really isn't anything to talk about; I mean, I would ask him about his mother but that probably isn't the topic for discussion. How ironic, he was just telling me how socially awkward he is and how he wanted to learn yet, now, I can't figure out how to start a conversation with him. I felt my face contort into a frown. How should I initiate the first step to the normal life with a friend? Should I take him to the mall, what about clubbing? No that would probably overwhelm him . . . all those slutty girls and guys grinding up on each other practically naked with loud booming music and sweaty bodies bumping against him probably posing as a threat to him . . .

"Mika, Mika," Raizo said, he was standing in front of me shaking my shoulders, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He was staring at me like I was crazy, "What?" I was slightly annoyed. Can't a girl think when she wanted?

"I was talking to you and from the looks of it, you weren't listening."

"Sorry," I gave him an apologetic smile and patted the space next to me on the futon, "what were you saying?"

He hesitated before sitting down, "I was asking you if you needed a change of clothes."

"Why would I need that?"

"I just assumed you were staying here tonight."

"Why would I do that?"

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Yep," he edged me on with a look that said "_And?" _"I'm in your apartment."

"We aren't in Berlin anymore." He firmly stated.

"So that's what you meant . . ." I nodded my head, "Are we far away from my apartment?" he nodded yes, "Well then, why don't you just zap us back to Berlin?" I asked secretly hoping he wouldn't zap me anywhere for a long time.

"I wouldn't suggest that; your body needs to rest." He eyed me with sincere concern.

"What about the train?" I suggested.

"It will take too long." He shook his head.

"Fine, you can go get me clothes and I'll wait here."

"I'll be right back," he stood and heaved a sigh. He looked so tired.

"Raizo," I called to him before he could unite with the shadows. He turned back around and he was fighting against the constant drooping of his eyelids, "When was the last time you slept?" I stood and slowly walked over to him.

He took a quick step backwards, "I'll be back Mika," he turned from me and dove into the shadows. I looked at the watch on my wrist it read 10:55 pm. He will be back soon, I assured myself.

I stood there, in the dark, waiting, hoping he would be alright. Of course he would be alright; he's a highly skilled highly trained ninja who can take care of himself. I just couldn't hide the sickening feeling that something is still after us, after him. I waited for what seemed like forever. The clouds in the sky blackened signaling an approaching storm. Riazo isn't back yet. I looked down at my watch but it was too dark to read. I searched for a light switch but realized there were no lights and the floor lamp had no light bulb, it was just for show. I turned around and found that he had a clock with big bright red numbers reflecting off the screen, it read 11:01 pm.

"Come on," I murmured. I started pacing his apartment hoping I didn't run into anything since it was so dark. I rekindled the habit of biting my nails. I looked back at the clock again, 11:11 pm. "Where are you?" I asked into the dark.

"I'm right here,"

I squeaked and it felt like I jumped ten feet in the air. "Sweet Mary mother of God- Christ- Joseph- Father Abraham!" I didn't see Raizo appear out of the shadows directly in front of me with a duffel bag slung across his shoulder. My heart pounded against my chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled and tried to be calm.

"Mika," he dropped the bag and walked over to me, "Mika look at me," I am sure he heard the painful beats my heart was making, "remember: calm, in and out, and just breathe." He reminded me of our last "therapy" session when I had my attack. I nodded and bowed my head in deep concentration. "Come here," he reached out to me and pulled me into his arms, "breathe with me Mika," he instructed just like last time, "in and out," he rubbed my back in a circular motion and rested his chin on my head, "in and out," he chanted.

I rested my head against his chest and did as I was told, "Match your heart with mine," he whispered in my hair.

"O-Okay," I stuttered and breathed deeply in and out until our hearts were in tune with each other. We stood like this for a long while until he finally cleared his throat and pulled away. God did I love him.

We stared in each other's eyes and then he broke his gaze from mine and walked over to the bag, "I got your clothes from your apartment this time. I hope you don't mind, I let myself in." he handed me the bag; it had a pair of grey Puma ankle socks with my least favorite pajama set.

"Thanks," I muttered and headed into the bathroom and shut the door. My mom sent it to me for my birthday this year; it was all black. The shirt was excessively big and would hang off my shoulders in an-how should I say-inviting manner (my mom took me too seriously when I said I felt like a whale after I ate a super sized meal from McDonald's). The shorts-well shorts is an understatement they were more like Victoria's Secret panties that _didn't _have a secret anymore- they were too wide at the waist and would droop exposing my protruding hip bones. When I finished dressing, I gave myself one last look in the mirror, "God I look like I'm asking for it," I quickly shut off the lights and headed out the bathroom.

"You can sleep here," he pointed to the futon that sat next to the window.

He turned to face me and exhaled letting out a strangled sigh that almost went unnoticed by me. It sounded like he was clearing his throat, but that was not what my gut was telling me. His gaping eyes raked over my body from my loose ponytail, to the shirt that draped dangerously low at my shoulder and clavicle, to the dip at my shorts nearly exposing my panties (thank God I was wearing some), all the way down to my practically naked legs, only to quickly find my eyes once more. I shivered; his eyes were touching me in my favorite places. He continued staring wide eyed at me. After I got over the initial shock of Raizo checking me out, I inwardly smiled to myself. Has he ever seen a woman? Well before me of course.

"Where will you sleep?" I broke the rather arousing silence.

"On the floor," his voice was thick and dry. He licked his lips and cleared his throat and began laying down a few covers with a pillow on the floor.

"No," I shook my head fully getting over our, uh, moment, he looked at me clearly mystified, "You either sleep on the futon and I get the floor or we share." I gave him an ultimatum, a rather difficult one.

"You won't sleep on the floor Mika," he said sternly.

"Well neither will you Raizo, and besides, you need a good night's sleep,"

"I will be fine on the floor; get some sleep." He said and lay down on the poorly made makeshift bed.

"It would really make me feel better if you slept in your own bed. Besides that's what _friends_ do remember?" I walked to him, "So get up here," pointing to the bed, "and I will sleep on the floor; it's only fair." I shrugged and pulled the cover off him. I sat on my knees, "Come on, we're switching." I let my fingers linger on his waist and before I could stop myself, I traced the infinite pattern his scars made along his stomach, waist, and chest. I wanted nothing more than to take away all the pain he felt, all the reminders of his battles and misfortunes. What I saw there was nothing I would wish on anyone; the sight of something so tragic plastered on such a man broke my heart. I slowly redirected my gaze from the misshapen scars on his body to his eyes, "Raizo, I- I was . . ."

He sat up and touched the tips of his fingers to my hand that rested on his abdomen, "It's okay, I will sleep on the bed if it pleases you."

Glad I did not have to explain myself, "Yes it does," I nodded my head in agreement and grinned.

I reluctantly removed my hand from his half-naked body that was caressed with scars, muscles and strength, and perfect olive skin so he could stand. I watched him unwillingly walk over to the bed; his voice betrayed him when he let out a grateful sigh as he lay on the bed.

My stomach growled. I clutched my stomach and scolded my constant need for food. _What a way to ruin a perfect moment Mika._

"Are you hungry Mika?" He was already out of bed and heading toward the kitchen.

"I guess I am," I looked down, embarrassment flushing my face, "what do you have?"

I walked into the kitchen and hopped on the counter; the lights were still off so he could not see me ogling his perfect physique. "Well there's kimchi, rice, bread, and pizza."

"Pizza? Uhh, I guess I will just go with the bread. It'll suffice."

"Okay, did you want it toasted, or are you okay with plain bread?"

"Toasted please."

"Okay."

His kitchen was small so the only other available space was right next to me, but the toaster was sitting there. His other options were to stand in front of me, or he could go back into the living room, which I doubt he would do. Therefore, he took the option that I was dreading, and that was to stand directly in front of me. What should I do? I could feel my body betraying my uncertainty, because I felt my arms scooting me forward, scooting me closer to him.

"So how long do you think it will take?" His face was a mere few inches from my face. I felt beads of sweat form at my hairline.

"A few minutes, my toaster isn't the best one." He shrugged. I nodded and looked down. "Your heart is beating too fast, are you nervous?" He cocked his head to the side and listened intently at my heart. Darn his inhumane hearing! I felt a bead of sweat run down the side of my face and down my neck. "Are you hot?" He whispered with his breath tickling my face.

"Uh . . . yeah, that's it." I nodded in agreement. Of course, he did not buy it.

He closed the space between us and one of his slender fingers wiped the skinny trail of sweat from my hairline all the way down to the base of my neck. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. He rested his hand over where my heart should be. "Mika, I-" The bread popped out of the toaster and he quickly removed the toast and handed it to me. He stared at me with his mouth slightly parted. _Say something_. He only bowed and went back to lie down.

I took a deep breath to calm the erratic thumping of my heart. I ate in silence and returned to the heap of covers on the floor.

I finally settled on the floor, "Goodnight Raizo,"

I could sense his uncertainty before he returned the gesture, "Goodnight Mika,"

It seemed like immediately after I fell asleep, I felt arms around me and the floor fall from underneath me. "Ugh," I groaned in and out of consciousness.

"Shh Mika; sleep," I heard someone say. I never opened my eyes. Suddenly, I felt something soft hit my back. The person pulled the cover up over my waist while grazing each part or me on the way up, making me shiver.

When the pair of arms threatened to leave me, I could feel myself tug at the arms or it could have been a neck. The arms and the rest of the unknown person froze. I tugged again, I felt my body shift without my permission, and the person's body pressed against my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around the person and snuggled in closer, pressing my chest and the person's tightly together.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this chapter is uber long because i couldn't find a place to break it into two chapters so i decided to keep it all in one. And it's in Raizo's POV so i hope it sounds like it could be his thoughts. I'm not very good at portraying mens' thoughts in stories so let me know how i did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raizo's POV

What is she doing? How does me switching sleeping arrangements for a second time result in me lying down with her arms around me?

This is not right.

I shouldn't be invading her privacy like this. Being laid up on her would be unethical, disrespectful, and utterly morally wrong if I allow this to go on. Her arms pulled me closer to her and she nuzzled her head into my chest, she inhaled deeply and fell back into the deep sleep she was in before I interrupted her. I remained frozen with uncertainty. I didn't know how to respond to this. I must say that I have little to no experience with women; fortunately, I quickly adapted to embracing a woman, but, I _un_fortunately have not went any further than that. Me lying down with another woman is not what I imagined ever happening . . . is this what friends do?

I soon found myself hugging her back. I simply couldn't resist the urge to return her rather comforting embrace with my own. Her chest against mine was nothing I would have expected; she is so soft and inviting. I pressed her closer to me and inhaled deeply. Oh and her scent is like nothing I have ever tracked, came across, or even heard of. A delightful mixture of vanilla, lavender, and honey glazed her hair and skin making it irresistible, intoxicating, and almost impossible not to touch. But it wasn't _that_ impossible because I quickly, without thinking about it, caressed her soft delicate hair with my callused and scarred hands hoping not to wake her. I eventually deepened the touch and found her scalp beneath her wild vivacious curls; I was pleasantly surprised to find that her scalp felt just like mine. What else would I find? I messaged her scalp and reveled in the thought of me touching someone in a, uh, sensual manner rather than the usual restrictive, planned, murderous way.

She shifted beneath my touch and I saw a small smile grace her luscious, delectable, perfectly proportioned lips. I held my breath ready for her to wake but it never came. Before I could register it, she hoisted her leg up and snaked it around my leg using it to bring me closer to her while burying her body further into my chest. Despite all I have been taught and haven't been taught, I never recoiled from her sudden and foreign movement. I welcomed it with open arms actually, literally. I returned her . . . gesture with my own tight hug and fell into a comfortable slumber with our hearts beating as one.

Sensing daybreak, I woke in a rather compromising position with Mika. I was on my back; Mika was on her side with half her body lying over my torso. She had one arm wrapped around my neck and her hand was in my hair. Don't ask me how. Her other hand was awfully close to my crotch and her fingers lay just above the fabric of my pants. Her legs were a whole other story. One of her long toned legs was resting on my waist with her knee bent and her foot in the open space between my thighs, also near my crotch, while her other foot was next to my leg and her toes traced lazy patterns on my leg causing my to shudder at the touch. After her umpteenth time making the weird patterns on my leg, I grew used to it and it soothed my aching muscles just from the touch.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I could only imagine what the picture of her sprawled across me would do to me. I felt heart quicken as it came out of sleep, letting me know she was awake.

"Ugh," she groaned just like last night, but this time she was fully awake. Her head moved from side to side as I felt her take in her surroundings.

"Good morning," I say and open my eyes to find her staring back at me clearly embarrassed by the position we were both in.

"Ah, my God . . . I- Raizo . . . I'm sorry," Mika and I hurriedly untangled herself from each other careful not to touch some sensitive areas that would embarrass us both. I was disappointed that she woke up so soon. Her close presence was unlike any other, it was pretty hypnotic. I couldn't find myself wanting to let go of her even if my existence depended on it. Around her I felt needy and uncontrolled, I couldn't think straight when she touched me and with her so close that I could feel the heat of her skin roll off her and collide with mine, it broke me in two. I want more. I want more of her touch. I want so _much_ more. I want so many things from her that I don't understand; I don't understand my body when it quakes beneath her innocent touches and when an indescribable heat courses through my veins when our naked skins touch. "I tend to uh cuddle up to anything or anyone that is close by when I sleep. It's sort of an undying habit. Sorry," she really looked sorry about it. Why would she be? If anything, I wish I woke up every morning to her embrace.

"It felt nice," did I just say that out loud! My internal rants are one thing, but when I speak what I feel er think out loud, it only reinforces how weak I truly am.

She stared at me in complete shock, "Well," she cleared her throat, "it wasn't the _worst_ way of waking up." She grinned at me and flashed her perfectly straight perfectly aligned perfectly white teeth. Thank all that is holy she didn't make me explain myself.

"I'm going to go shower," I stood and got a change of clothes then I stopped, "Did you want to go first?" I looked in her direction.

"Uh no, you go first. I tend to use up all the hot water when I shower." She shrugged.

"Did you want to brush your teeth before I go in?" I offered.

"Sure," when she finished she left the bathroom and sat on the floor staring at the ceiling.

When I entered the bathroom, I brushed my teeth first; then I started the water in the shower and stripped myself of my pants and briefs and stepped into the steaming hot water the nozzle poured out. I stood in the same spot for most of my shower, relishing in the moment between us last night when she practically forced me to switch with her. I looked down and traced the same pattern of my scars that she had last night. I could still feel her gentle probing fingers glide along my disfigured body. The look in her eyes when she did it was one of determination and hope that one day she could take away all that has hurt me. That moment broke me. I knew then that she did not merely depend on me and save me time and time again for her own safety; she did it for my safety as well. She wanted to protect me.

I broke myself out of my stupor and washed myself clean.

"Ahh! Raizo!" Mika yelled from outside. I hopped out the shower and wrapped the towel around me while simultaneously opening the door.

I came out to see her shaking frame standing in the middle of my apartment with a horrified expression contorting every muscle in her beautiful face. "What is it Mika?" I tried to stay calm for her even though her face scared me more than any ninja could. Her chest was heaving and I heard every labored breath that escaped her lips. I used my speed to bring myself to her side in a split second. "Mika?" she didn't answer. She didn't even look at me. Her eyes were glued to one particular place in my apartment. Tears glistened against the light that shone in through the window and made an endless trail from her eyes to the cleavage of her oversized shirt. Then, I did what I saw repeatedly on the streets of practically everywhere I went: I took her face in my hands and redirected her focused horrified look to me. I rubbed the pad of my callused thumb over her cheeks to brush her tears away. "What's wrong?" I nearly whispered. She whimpered and fell into my chest with a heavy sob that tore my calm limb from limb. "Oh Mika," I cooed, "it will be okay," I kept saying 'it will be okay' since that was the only thing I could think of that could match what she should hear.

"N-N-No i-i-ittt w-wooon'ttt," she cried harder and clung to my chest. Her heart was beating erratically; thankfully it wasn't a dangerous rhythm. I let her cry and sob as much as her heart would let her before it would beat too ferociously against her chest.

She calmed herself just enough for her heart to beat a little less irregular than before, "Mika; I'm going to go put on some clothes," I heard her heart make painfully loud stutters in her chest at my words, "but it will only be for a little while," I assured her, "I promise I will be out in less than a minute."

"O-Okay," She sniffled and nodded her head.

I kept my promise and returned to her in less than a minute. I thought about putting on a shirt but I knew it would make me break my promise. I hurried out the bathroom to her side and instinctively wrapped my arms around her and cradled her against my chest. I figured now would be a good time to ask her what was wrong since she was relatively calm. "Mika," I began and she looked up at me with red puffy eyes, "what happened?" I brewed up the softest voice I could possibly allow pass through my lips without embarrassing myself.

"I-I . . ." she took a strenuous breath and closed her eyes, "nothing; don't worry about it," sighed and ducked her head further in my chest.

"Mika you can tell me," I assured her.

She shifted in my arms before she spoke, "I saw him." She whispered in a small voice. "He was here," she opened her eyes and didn't meet my gaze; she focused on an empty space on the beige wall within reaching distance to us. "He wa-was a," she was cut off by a sharp inhale off breath to calm the speeding of her heart, "dressed in black just came out of nowhere like you," she sat up and wiped away her tears but fresh ones took their place, "he just materialized outta, outta nowhere," she sat across from me now with her fingernails digging into my arms and her hands shaking, "he said something in Korean I think, uh, uh," she batted her eyelashes violently while she tried to think of it.

"Mika," I took her face in my hands once more and used my fingers to gently message her scalp. I didn't know what I was doing but I do know it calmed her quite a bit. "Mika, just calm down and let it come to you," she nodded and the shaking in her hands slowed.

She closed her eyes and I could tell she allowed the memory to flood her thoughts once again. Her eyes darted beneath her eyelids and her breath quickened, "I know what he said," he words were rushed and beads of sweat glistened at her hairline, "당신의 어머니는 아름답다," she pronounced it perfectly.

_Your mother is beautiful._

I felt every muscle in my body tense and tried extremely hard to maintain my calm but it didn't work, "Are you sure that's what he said?" I asked.

"Yeah," she breathed and opened her eyes.

Her affirmation made me drop my hands from her face and turn away from her. I thought the ninjas were dead! How did one find us? I was sure that the Ozunu was the only clan left, and besides, how could a ninja follow our scent when I used shadows to move both Mika and I here? If anything that should confuse him not tip him off. I steadily grew angrier. How am I supposed to protect Mika's mother and Mika at the same time without risking an ambush from this mysterious ninja? With Mika's painfully obvious combination of perfumes it will be a dead giveaway for where we are; if Mika's scent is that strong I can only imagine what her mother smells like. It's bad enough Mika will be in danger, but with her mother involved it only makes it worse not only for Mika but for me as well. If she loses her mother to one of my kind, she will never forgive me; she will put me in the same category as that god forsaken ninja; she will see me for what I am not: a heartless coldblooded ninja. Not only will she fear me, she will be an emotional wreck. I can't do that to my Mika, not after I gave her my word that we were free.

"Raizo," she tugged at my shoulder, "Raizo what does it mean?"

I couldn't deny showing her my face. When I saw the helplessness, fear, sorrow, and torment wash her features an anger rose inside me breaking down every barrier of calm, stoicism, carelessness, and insensitivity. How could I do this to her? She put her trust in me and now I'm going to cast her world into oblivion because of me and my obliviousness to reality! I should've known that if Ozunu was the last clan there certainly will be more ninjas still out there waiting for revenge. How could I be so stupid! so irresponsible! so naïve! She will have nothing to live for if her mother is killed.

She will have nothing all because of me.

"Raizo," she broke me out of my stupor, "what does it mean?" she asked again with an edge growing in her voice.

I have to tell her the truth.

"We should go see your mother," my voice cracked and croaked in more places than one stimulating the fear that was suppressed in her since the visitor.

XXXXXXXXXX

More should be coming soon, I hope you liked this chapter in Raizo's POV! Let me know if I messed up or anything :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo I decided to repost this chapter because I wanted one reviewer in particular to be satisfied haha! The change is for ForEver-A –DayDreamer :) hope you appreciate it. Anyways…here is the revised version of it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favs! Don't hesitate to review for this one either.**

**God Bless!**

Chapter 7

"Why would we need to do that?" her eyes glossing once more for more tears that are prepared to spill over.

"I just think that you should go see her while I take care of some things," I knew I was stalling, but I was pressing for time and I needed to get her out of here as soon as I possibly can so I can track him down.

"But you just said 'we'," she glared at me searching for an answer, "Is something wrong? Are you going to leave me," her eyes bore holes through my plan, "are you going to leave me again Raizo?" her voice shook and her bottom lip quivered while she bit down on it enough to draw blood.

_Yes,_ it was so easy to think the answer but to say it out loud, to confirm her worst fear to date would be too much even for me.

_Mika, my dear Mika! How could I do this to you? Why couldn't you have just forgotten? Why did you have to hold on to my memory? You should hate me! Every time we are together or even in the same vicinity, something horrible happens to you and I can't bare it! Seeing you hurting is worse than any edge of any ninja's sword. Seeing you cry pulls me farther away from my major objective in life and that is to keep you happy. Why can't I tell this to you? Why is it so hard to tell you that I thought about you every day since the fall of Ozunu? Why is it so hard to tell you that a life with no air seems easier than a life where you are hurting because of me, suffering because of my incapability to keep you from tragedy, hurt, sorrow, and loneliness?_

_ Why is it so hard to tell you I love you?_

"Mika," I began but my words failed me. I could not tell her that her mother was in danger. I have to spare her the hurt that I will inevitably inflict upon her. I noticed a trail of blood run down her chin as she continued biting on her lip. I quickly and successfully unhitched her lip from her teeth and calmed her down. I wiped the blood away and sighed, "Mika, I can't allow you to come it is something I must do alone," she looked me with confused and angered eyes.

"So you _are_ leaving me!" she yelled all too loud for my sensitive ears, "Why do you do this to me Raizo? The very moment I thought you could be with me, friends or not, you say you have to leave! Are you fucking kidding me Raizo?" she squeaked, "Fine! I'll just save you the trouble and leave myself since you're so caught up on being alone." She hissed and started to stand.

"Mika!" I yelled. All my bottled up fear broke lose at the thought of Mika doing something reckless that could risk her life. I pulled her back down to sit and thank heavens she obeyed, "Mika I-there . . . you can't do that!" I was still yelling. She stared at me wide eyed in fear, "I'm sorry I just . . . if you get hurt . . . please don't," I finally let out, "I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, not again." I shut my eyes and let the last of my fear and frustration out in one breath, "If you get hurt . . . because of me, I would not be able to live with myself." It was hard telling her how I felt, but I would risk reaching the highest most uncomfortable level of vulnerability to save Mika.

I opened my eyes to find her doing nothing. She didn't say anything; she just stared for what seemed like an eternity and that itself made me antsy. What if she still leaves me and gets hurt or even killed? What if- "Raizo," she finally spoke, "I don't want to leave either," she gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, "just tell me, are you leaving again?" I could tell she was inwardly fearing my answer but I could also tell that she knew I would say 'yes' but with good reason.

"I will have to rather soon," I nodded and saw water form at the brim of her eyes; seeing her in such obvious pain that I imposed on her broke my heart in two. But I have to stay focused, "It has to be done this way," I say in finality.

"Okay," she said softly and nodded her head, "Raizo I have another question." I let her go on, "You said that you couldn't bear the thought of me getting hurt again," she began; I could feel a warmth creep up my neck and face posing as a dead giveaway to my uneasiness at her repetition of my declaration of . . . care-but secretly love. "I was just wondering why I would get hurt if I went with you."

"If I tell you the truth would you stay calm?" she was confused, "Mika, just keep your heart at a steady rhythm no matter what I say." I ordered her.

"What does that even mean?" she batted her wet eyelashes, "Why would that even matter anyways?"

"I'm serious Mika, promise you will do as I say," I urged. She nodded her head. I took a couple deep breaths, "Your mother is possibly in grave danger. I have to find her and keep her safe and with you there it will only make things more difficult considering I would have to protect the both of you. If I don't leave soon, she is more than likely dead."

"Wh-What? How did this happen? I mean she's all the way in California! H-Ho-How will y-you find her when there's a n-" sob, "ninja after her? Oh m-m-my Go-God!" she didn't listen. Well of course she didn't listen, "Mommy, p-p-please," she hugged herself and I quickly replace her trembling arms with my own and I pulled her into my chest for the third time today.

"Mika, Mika, Mika, Mika," I said quickly. Her side was to me and her head was leaning on my shoulder, "Shh, shh, shh," I kept chanting, "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise I won't," I rocked her back and forth. She was shaking violently and her heart was thundering in her chest just as I feared. I spun her around so that she faced me. Her face now etched with grief and distress was enough for thousands and it wracked my body with a pain and sadness that I never knew possible. "Mika, look at me," I said while resituating her legs and feet that way she won't kick me in my crotch. I spread her legs so that they were bent above my own and on either side of my waist and I scooted her closer to me. I knew this would have been awkward on any other day but right now it seemed necessary to calm her down; the more contact the better. "Mika," I said once more and held her face in my hands, "your mother will be alright so _please_ _please_ calm down," I pulled her closer and grabbed a handful of her hair. I was getting frustrated. If she should have a heart attack I would blame her for not keeping her promise to me then I would blame myself for even opening my mouth. I directed my lips to her ear, "Mika," I growled her name and tugged at her hair, "you _will_ calm down _right_ now!" I exclaimed in her ear.

"I,"-sob- "can't,"-sniffle- "it hurts," she managed to grab her chest between our tightly compressed bodies and she bit down on my shoulder trying to hold back the aching sobs that broke through her chest.

"Yes you can," I rubbed her back slowly. "If not for you then do it for me!" I exclaimed.

"Wha-What?" I knew what I said shocked her and it definitely shocked me too.

"Just please," I begged her. I cannot believe what is going on! How could I possibly let my guard down that much? I did not have control and it scared me mainly because I didn't know if she would ever reciprocate the feeling or even listen for that matter. "Please just calm down," my voice broke and I knew in what heart I have that I finally understood what it meant to discover and experience my greatest fear in life: losing Mika. "Please Mika just slow down your heart," I held onto her like my life depended on it. I have never felt so out of control and emotional in all my existence, "I can't live without you Mika," I choked out and buried my face in her hair while hoping to all that is holy that she will let my words allow her to calm down. I let my head fall even further onto her neck inhaling her glorious mouthwatering aroma while hearing the successful return of her normal and relaxed heartbeat. My lips parted at the crook of her neck and I sighed in relief when I knew she would live through the night and forever more as long as I'm around. "Thank you," I breathed against her neck sending chills down her spine causing her to shiver, "thank you so much," I whispered.

I didn't care anymore if Mika saw the real me that has been hidden beneath the layers of fake, practiced, and controlled emotions for all of my life. "Raizo," she whispered when she was completely calmed and her tears have dried.

"Yes?" my worn voice could barely make out words fearing how she would react.

"Can I please go with you?" she asked in a small worn voice.

"Mika," I hissed, "no you can't, did you hear me just now?" I couldn't believe she would ask after I told her that if anything ever happened to her I would not be able to live with myself, "I won't risk your life like that just because I want you there, that's selfish!"

"Raizo," she framed my scarred face with her hands and leaned her forehead against mine. With that, single innocent gesture came bolts of electricity shocking my body to life and heightening all my senses. "Raizo, I don't want . . . if you were ki-" she had a hard time with putting together a sentence just like me, maybe that's a good sign. "If something happened to you," she huffed out, "they wouldn't tell me." Her voice shot through at least three octaves, "I don't want you getting hurt like la-last time; you almost died." She shuddered at the memory and closed her eyes. "I would really appreciate it if you would forget about me and my safety for one second and think of your own." She bowed her head and stared at me through her wet eyelashes she lowered her hands leaving a fiery trail from the sides of my face to my chest, "I can't live without you too Raizo and the thought of you getting hurt probably scares me more than it should." She admitted with a smile playing on her beautiful lips.

"Does it really scare you that much?" I knew it did, I just wanted to hear her say it again.

"Yes it does." She smiled her first genuine smile since this morning, which I just noticed, was at 7:30 am, and it is now 1:00 pm. "So is that a yes?" she pried even more.

It didn't take long for me to think about it since I knew she would find a way to follow me one way or another which would only make me worry more considering she would be out of my protection, "Fine but on one condition,"

"Yes anything!" she said happily, "Wait well not anything . . . it depends-"

I cut off her train of thought sure to get my point across, "When I say run, you run: no questions, no arguing, no anything you just go and afterwards I will find you."

I could see that she took the seriousness in my tone to heart and she nodded in agreement. Her agreement put a few of my nerves and fears at ease, but not all.

"Can I tell you something?" I began after a while. I honestly did not know how to start but I figured now was the best time to say it since we are telling each other how we feel. "Mika I-" her stomach growled and I inwardly thanked her constant need for food, "think we should eat something, and after that we can be on our way," I hurriedly filled in the blanks with an applicable observation.

"You're right" she scrunched her face when her stomach cried out for food a second time, "I don't think I can wait until I go to a diner, do you have something here?" she asked.

Before I stood, I scooted her backward, held her legs up, and turned her to her right so she could stand. I stood and stretched before helping her up too. She nearly fell over but I caught her just in time; she looked so weak and fragile from all the crying and stress that I have put her through. _I'm so sorry Mika. _She held onto my arms while frozen in place trying to slow the obvious throbbing that pounded in her brain; when she let go and tried to walk to the kitchen, she stumbled and fell backwards into my arms once again. I stood her upright and started to move to go to her side but she held me in place with me at her back, "No, just stay here for a second," I did as I was told without question. She tilted her head against my shoulder and I folded my arms around her waist relishing in our first intentional intimate moment together. It felt nice too. "Thank you for everything," she said and brought one of my hands up to brush her lips gently across it and tenderly pressed her lips against the back of my hand with slow careful movements. She kissed a hand that has killed hundreds, she did not hesitate, did not even flinch; she did it as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do to an assassin. That made me love her more.

My whole body ached at the feel of her lips on my skin but I maintained control. "Are you able to walk?" when she hesitated, I hoisted her up in my arms, walked her to the kitchen, and sat her down on the counter.

"I was going to say 'yes' but you carrying me is okay too," her sense of humor at a time like this was impeccable. I could not help but smile and I searched my cabinets-well the four I did have- for some food that could get her energy back up again and still satisfy her appetite. "So what are we having?" She asked while swinging her legs back and forth.

"We are having . . ." I continued searching and found something in the freezer that I absolutely hated but I knew Mika would love, "pizza."

"Really? I thought you were into organic, tasteless-"

"It's not tasteless," I objected.

She gave me a stare that said 'oh yes it is' and continued, "vitamin filled, unprocessed type stuff?" She actually seemed curious; unfortunately I had no interesting response to that except that I grew up on that kind of food.

"It's what I was taught to eat," I got the pizza out the freezer and started reading the directions.

"They taught you what to eat?" She was as astonished as I was on my first day at Ozunu.

"Yeah," I shrugged it off, "so do you want it crispy?" I asked side glancing at her from the box.

"Sure," she said and hopped off the counter, "I'm going to go take a bath and maybe you should put on a shirt," she advised and headed out the kitchen, "you have no idea what that does to me," she murmured; I'm assuming she was hoping I wouldn't hear but that was a useless request.

I smiled to myself; _I really have that affect on her?_ That is _something new; usually it is the other way around._ Oh well, I returned to cooking the pizza. I put the timer on for forty-five minutes and headed to one of my drawers to change my clothes. I had nothing on but my briefs and that's when she came out the bathroom wet and wrapped in a towel with her hair dripping down her back and over her shoulders, "Sorry I forgot my-" she trailed off when she caught sight of me standing half naked beside my nightstand. "Uh, sorry, I didn't realize you were uh . . ." she may have apologized but it still did not alleviate her lingering gaze on my body.

"What did you need?" I asked later noticing the double meaning in my seemingly innocent offer. I blushed furiously at the thought and quickly turned my head from her sight.

"I forgot . . . my . . . ," her cheeks and neck flushed and she made her way in my direction, well to the bag behind me, "it's right behind you, do you mind passing hit to me?" she pointed while keeping her towel securely wrapped around her naked, glistening, full-figured, golden-"thank you," she said when I gave her the bag. She dropped it right when I let go and her towel was next. Before I let that happen, my hands flew out in front of me and I held it up for her. She gave a grateful smile but it soon faded when she and I realized that my hands were squeezing tightly at her breasts, with the towel playing as a barrier between my fingers and her soft, supple mounds. It took me too long to realize that the appropriate thing to do at a time like this is to take my hands away and apologize, but I held my hands in place and I found myself gently but noticeably messaging her breasts. I was more fascinated than aroused . . . at _first_. Nevertheless, when she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, a fire coursed through my body and headed straight down. A moan escaped her lips, my throat went dry and my briefs grew tight and I instinctively, without hesitation, closed the space between us and slowly but carefully moved my hands from her breasts to her back with the towel still in place.

Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing ragged when our bodies met each other; she had her hands resting on my waist and she tugged at the hem of my briefs making it impossible not to throw her on the bed and do things only my body would know how to do. She traced the patterns of scars on my chest and back and a pout formed on her lips, "What's wrong?" I nearly whispered.

"These bother me," she simply put, with her lips hovering over my chest, "I wish they would go away," she whispered against my chest and brushed her lips over each scar that littered my chest. Her arms pulled at my shoulders and she turned me around, "just go away," it sounded like she was talking to the scars. Her breath tickled my back and I shivered fearing what might be showing down below at her subtle but effective touches. She kissed each place on my back that bore a scar-which was everywhere- with heavenly soft lips, and with every kiss, she was taking away the pain that lived in my muscles for so many years.

It felt like my knees were buckling. When she walked around me with her fingernails gently scratching each part of me they passed to stand in front of me I let out a surprisingly desperate whine. She stared up at me for a while with my chest heaving and my palms sweating. She came closer to me with virtually no space between us and stood on her tiptoes to direct me to tilt my head. Since I follow directions well I bent my head down and kept going until our lips finally met. It was not a smoldering, passionate, fiery, wet kiss that you see on the streets and on the television that people use to display their romance. It was a steady, slow burning, searing kiss that did not need all the extra things to make it more than it is, and it _still _managed to drag a moan out underneath her lips from me. She pulled back making me want to scream at the sudden loss of contact and there was question in her eyes, "Raizo if you don't wan-" I pressed my lips onto her a second time and forgot about her towel as I grabbed a handful of her hair and pressed her lips harder onto mine. I did not know what I was doing but I knew that it felt right and good. Oh! It felt _so_ good and I could not hold back any longer I had to feel more of her: I walked her backwards until her back lay flat against an empty wall.

Her hips rolled and pressed against mine earning a low growl from me. Her hands clawed at my back in urgency and I then I noticed a change in the air. It smelled different . . . like strawberries erupted in the air vents forcing its way into my apartment. Her arms wrapped around my neck; she pulled me as close as our bodies would allow and hopped up and enveloped my body in hers with her strong, golden brown naked legs. One of my hands drifted from her hair and cupped her butt with the other restlessly tugging at her hair. Her legs held a firm grip on my waist and her towel slowly but surely began to fall off her almost exposing her breasts. She glided her hot probing tongue across my bottom lip and my lips parted to find her tongue rolling throughout my mouth mercilessly setting my aching manhood on fire with sensations that made me pull away panting. She kissed from the corner of my mouth to my neck and my hips jerked against hers almost making our counterparts touch. She groaned against my neck and bit down on my shoulder letting out a low whimper causing the aroma of strawberries to concentrate even more sending me over edge.

I stammered backward but regained my balance at the feel of her ruthlessly grinding her hips against mine in deliberate painful motions making me moan inside her wet hair. I mimicked her movements and began moving our hips as one in a steady rhythm and kissed trails from her mouth to her neck just like she had and I buried my face in her nearly exposed breasts. My name plaid on her lips and her name on mine; I did not want to stop, but we had to. This was too much too soon.

"Mika," I whispered in her hair, "I-"

"Too much?" She asked out of breath.

"Yeah."

There we were, standing there with me, panting against her chest, and her stoking my hair and back while kissing my hair with every breath I made. I could not help but smile; it was probably an immature thing to do but I could not help it. I just feel so _good_!

The timer on the oven went off, it made us both jump, and she giggled against my hair, "What's so funny?" I asked secretly hoping it was not me.

"While we were just sitting here, I realized something: I never forgot anything in my bag, I had it in the shower the whole time." With that, she broke into to laughter once more and I joined her this time.

I am forever attached to Mika.

"It's a good thing you did come out the shower then." I added and smiled against her chest.

"Yeah, it is," she sighed and her steady heart almost lulled me to sleep if it were not for the reminder on the oven that the pizza was ready, "you should go check on the pizza, and I'll finish my shower."

"Okay," I fixed her towel first and her face flushed furiously then she hopped down.

"When I get out we can just go can't we?"

"Uh, yeah. And I will wrap your pizza up for you and you can eat in the car," I nodded.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," she gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and she went back into the bathroom to finish her shower.

When she shut the door, I headed back into the kitchen with a wide grin then I realized it would be a good idea if I actually put clothes on.


	8. Author's Note!

Author's Note:

SSSOOOORRRRYYYYY!

I'm at a complete writers block with this one. This isn't my favorite story . . . so that's probably why. Well I honestly don't know when my next update will be or if there even will be another update.

Again, I'm sorry and I hope that either I can update soon or make you a new and better story because I really didn't like this one too much.

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first update in a while…I really hope I stayed in character with raizo and stuff. I haven't written for this one in a very long time so I'm sorry if it's a little shaky or even sucks! hahaha **

**I figured I would keep writing for this one when I want a little blasian love lol**

**Review please! God bless you!**

Chapter 8

Aside the current circumstances, the flight to New York was probably the best flights I have ever taken 1) Mika insisted that we fly first class because she has never done it before and 2) Mika was there. I dozed off a few times with Mika's hand intertwined in mine and once with her in fetal position and her head directly in my lap. Since the flight lasted for a little under eight hours, the close proximity of Mika made me confused. I did not know if I could hold her the way I wanted in such a public place. I certainly did not know if I could kiss her because she may not be one for public displays of affection. Well, I am not either, but I would like to let everyone know that she belongs to me now.

"You look concentrated," she said while playing with my scarred fingers in her smooth unblemished ones. Her head rested on my shoulder and her feet curled under her butt.

"I want to know something." I figured I ought to be straightforward; she seems to always know when I am hiding something.

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why do you ask?" She looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Well . . . I don't know what your feelings are on being public with our, uh, relationship." I mumbled the last part. Did she even think we had a relationship?

She laughed.

"Was that funny?" I asked clearly confused.

"No." She kept laughing. "I thought that _you_ had weird feelings about it. I didn't know if you knew we have a relationship."

"You think so? People can know if you want them?" I could not believe that she wanted a relationship with me! Actually, I could not believe that she even claimed a relationship with me! "Are you sure? If you don't want to go public then it's fine. Are you absolutely sure?" She stopped my banter with a kiss.

She ran her fingers through my hair and messaged the nape of my neck.

"Of course you can kiss me." She smiled. I smiled.

I kissed her again, and this time I did not care who was watching.

When we finally arrived at the EWR airport in New Jersey, I was not surprised when Mika and I walked hand in hand. A man who owed me a favor met us in the parking lot of the airport and directed us to a black car with no license plate or symbol to name the maker. When we got in the car, I checked the bag that was underneath my seat and made sure my weapons were polished, sharpened, and ready. I saw Mika staring at me with blatant concern in her eyes.

"So it's official . . . is-is he in New York?" her voice quivered slightly.

"I couldn't get an exact location on him, but I know he's close. I can smell him." I hated not knowing. After I inspected all my weapons, I carefully put them away and back under my seat, "Don't worry about anything; I can handle this." I knew I could and I hoped that she would realize that too.

"It's too late, I'm practically dying of worry right now." She muttered and wiped a fallen tear away.

I scooted closer to her and rested her head on my shoulder, "It will be alright." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I hope you're right." She mumbled.

The ride to her mother's house was not long, but I still urged Mika to sleep, only to keep her mind off worrisome things.

We arrived in a half-hour with Mika on my lap and her head in the crook of my neck, "Mika," I shook her, "Mika wake up, we're here,"

"Ugh," she turned her head and it was pitch black outside, "how do you know, you can barely see it's so black out." She yawned but remained on my lap.

"Well for one, I can see better than you," I teased, "two, the road we're on has your mother's name on it so it must be her house."

"Fine," she grumbled and climbed off my lap.

The driver brought our bags to the door, and Mika went to ring to doorbell with shaking hands but I stopped her. "Are you sure you want to be here?" I asked her, "You can still go back and stay with someone I know; he is very capable of keeping you safe."

"Yes," she nodded her head, "I'm just afraid of what we might find in there . . . can you hold my hand?"

"Of course," I grabbed her hand and it was shaking violently, "Are you sure you're okay? Mika you're sweating!" alarm apparent in my voice.

"It's nothing, my heart is fine, and don't worry about it. I'm fine." She stated firmly.

"Okay, just don't do too many things you can't handle," with that I rung the doorbell and waited. I rung it a second time, then a third, then a fourth.

"Why isn't she answering?" Mika cringed into my side and squeezed my hand harder, "Why isn't she answering?" she turned her head, I can see the tears roll down her face, and I heard her heart speed up.

"Mika, she'll answer, she'll answer," I turned to her and cupped her face in my hands, "she's coming right now." I smiled and wiped her tears away.

"How do you-," she turned at the sound of the door opening, "Mommy!" she ran to her mother and hugged her tight.

"Mika hey baby how are you?" they kept hugging until her mother pulled away and wiped the rest of Mika's tears away, "Why are you crying babe?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you mom," I knew it wasn't a lie.

"And who is this young man?" her mother eyed me above her glasses like my grandmother used to do. Wow, all old women really are the same.

"Mom, this is Raizo-"

"Raizo? Well that's an interesting name," her mother interrupted her.

"Mom," Mika turned to her mother and scolded her with her eyes, "anyways; mom, this is Raizo, and Raizo, this is Christiana Coretti."

"How are you ma'am?" I stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Oh, I'm good, what about you?" she returned.

"I've never been better," and it was the truth . . . well as far as she could see. I hate lying to her on first meeting her but it is the only way.

"Please come inside," she directed us inside and led us upstairs while my driver followed us with our bags, "you can put your things in here uh," she turned to Mika, "What's his name again?" she whispered.

I chuckled, "Raizo, ma'am,"

"Well Raizo, you can have this room and," she turned to Mika, "you can have your old room; how does that sound?"

"Good," both Mika and I answered simultaneously.

When we put our bags away and took off our shoes, the three of us met downstairs and they had coffee while I had tea, "So, what's the story between you two?" Mrs. Coretti asked directing the question to me, past the small talk.

"Uh, uh," I ran my fingers through my hair and stared back at her and I knew she would be able to see through any lie I could think of.

"Well . . . mom," Mika stared at me with wide eyes, "we just kind of happened," she shrugged, "there really is no other way to put it," she let out a huff of air hoping her mother wouldn't ask anything else of the matter.

"You're leaving something out." Mrs. Coretti turned to me, "Well," she pried, "What's she leaving out son?" she looked toward me with a cocked eyebrow and pursed lips like any other protective mother would.

"Mrs. Coretti," she held up her hand for me to stop. Did I say something wrong already?

"Please, call me Christiana," she offered, "Anything else makes me feel old," she added.

"Okay," I nodded and smirked, "Christiana; Mika isn't leaving anything out. I was just merely saving her from . . . wasting her time with someone else," I shrugged and saw Mika look over at me with a smile in her eyes.

"Does that satisfy you, mom?" Mika asked without turning to face Mrs.- I mean Christiana.

"Hmph. For now," Mika sighed in relief next to me, "I'm gonna go to bed now; you two kids have fun," she got up and began walking to her room.

"Why ma'? We just got here!" Mika whined.

Her mother turned back to her with a tired grin, "What do you mean 'Why ma'?' the two of you pulled up in here at," she checked her wristwatch, "2:34 this morning. Only crazy people and druggies visit people like that," Mika stifled a giggle next to me at her mother's sarcastic humor, "I'll see you two in the morning," she waved off and shut the door, "Wait a minute, it's already morning! Ha!" with that, Mika broke into a laughter that made my heart soar. I haven't heard her laugh since I practically made a fool of myself when I asked if I would ever need a relaxer.

Mika stood with my hand in hers. I could get used to this, "Did you want something to eat?" she asked while walking us both into Christiana's kitchen.

"Uh, no not really. I'm fine." My stomach betrayed me and made a gurgling noise that made my face scrunch up.

"I'm not going to listen to you; I'm going to listen to your stomach," she bent down and rested her ear against the sickening noises my stomach was making, "it sounds like it wants something hearty like a can of . . . Progresso chicken noodle soup?" She scratched at my stomach and sighed trying to remember where everything was. "Let's see, oh here it is," she pulled a can of Progresso chicken noodle soup out just as she suggested. "All I have to do now is find a pot and then we're good to go." I am sure she was talking to herself now as she searched the endless cabinets that lined Christiana's kitchen. "Here we go," she mumbled to herself, got the can, and began preparing it for me to eat.

"No, let me do that; you sit down and rest." I pulled at her belt in the direction of the bar stools that were next to her.

"No, I'm good," she twisted out of my grasp and went back to the pot of soup. "Besides, since you made my pizza yesterday, I figure it is only fair that I make your soup today . . . even though it's practically instant, but it's the thought that counts right?" She beamed at me since _I_ was the one sitting down now instead of her.

She finished and sat the bowl of steaming soup in front of me, "Be careful; it's hot."

I let it cool before I started eating. Before I could think about it, all the soup was gone and I was still hungry. When was the last time I ate? Never mind all that, as long as I have enough energy in me to do what I need to, I am fine. Since I have not trained in the past two days, a punishment seemed in order. "Are you still hungry?" she asked while searching throughout the refrigerator.

"I'm fine; thank you." I got up and washed my dishes. This is not the first time I refused myself food before. I can handle it.

"You know," She began and hopped up onto the counter only a few inches from me, "there is plenty to go around; I mean, I doubt mom would care if you got an extra helping . . . or two." Her eyes pierced directly though my past and present ideas of a good meal. How could she know? We have only talked about food once and even that was not on proportions.

Did she know me _that_ well?

I cleared my throat. "I know that," I averted her gaze, "I just don't . . . I'm full." I said in finality.

"Okay," she said softly with her fingers drumming on the marble countertop, "so . . . how do you like my mom?" That was a definite random change in the conversation, but I welcomed it.

"I like her. She's just like you . . . what's not to like?" I smiled looking down at the enthralling pattern of marble. After a loud silence, I finally met her gaze with my smile slowly dying on my lips, "What?"

Her face was creased in a frown, "That's strange." She seemed to be thinking about something different all together.

"That I like your mother?" My voice heightened when I followed the area that earned her unyielding gaze.

"No, no," she shook her head and sighed, "sorry about that, I didn't mean to switch subjects so quickly, but do you see like flickering lights . . ." she turned to me and I was utterly confused, "like little tiny lights," she tilted her head heavenward, "that's-" pant "strange-" sigh. She clutched at the cloth above her scar and closed her eyes. Her lips quivered and tears escaped from her tightly fused eyelids, "Wow, that hurts." She finally said with a strenuous groan.

"What hurts?" I was immediately anxious of the matter.

"Here." She pointed to the left side of her chest where Ozunu had left his mark.

"How bad does it hurt?" I tried to calm myself down.

"Very bad." She whimpered. "Ah," she breathed and inhaled deeply and exhaled the same.

I urgently pulled her jacket off her shoulders and found her shirt secreting blood, but from where? I tried pulling her shirt over her head but it hurt her too much to lift her arms so I just ripped it clean from her body. Her once healed wound was now ripped open where the two skins were supposed to meet. Layers of her flesh were rough and split in half leaving her raw flesh pulsating at the surface along with her flowing blood.

"Mika lay down." I ordered and pulled her bra strap midway down her shoulder to have better access at the mortally threatening wound.

"Ahh!" She groaned and her head dropped onto my shoulder.

I did not wait for her to lie down on the counter; I scooped her into my arms and as I lay her down, I cleared the countertop of all it settings. "Mika, open your eyes." She could not hear me. She thrashed wildly about on the counter as I saw and heard her flesh tear open more with every breath she took. I tried holding her down but her pain was too great, her flailing limbs were too much to control. Despite all of my killings and conquests, I have never witnessed such pain, such agony, such torture.

I will not let this happen again.

I was frightened at the thought of my Mika going through this again. Hopping onto the waist high counter I sat on her with our middles touching. I managed to grab both her hands in one of mine and hold them above her head. I firmly placed my other hand directly on her gash, closed my eyes, and said a prayer that would bring her back to me. Pressing down harder, I continued chanting the prayer in my head until I could feel her flesh sewing itself back up beneath my fingertips.

The blood that pulsed from her chest ended and I hunched over her drained of everything. Everything I had was gone, everything, all of me caved in on itself. With death being so close to Mika, I felt a rise of emotions that even my times with Mika have not yet exposed. A raging heat coursed up and down my throat. The fire grew covering all of my chest and eventually my eyes leaving me nearly gasping for air. What is going on?

"Raizo?" Her voice quivered. Her hands were now free of my grasp and they buried deep in my hair pulling my head up to meet her eyes. She stifled a gasp and she hugged me fiercely, "Please don't cry." Is that what I was doing? She rubbed my back and wrapped her legs around my waist. "_Please_ don't cry." She breathed in my ear again with her newly healed heart fluttering with every word Mika spoke.

I broke from her grasp and looked down at her through blurry vision, "I'm sorry Mika . . . I didn't mean too . . . pain and- and-I didn't know what else to do-" pant "-I can't let you hurt like that-" sob "-just don't leave me!" I found myself giving in to all the emotions that constantly threatened to spill over; today was my breaking point.

Mika kept her fingers locked in my hair and pulled me closer to her blood stained chest, "Listen." She ordered. She knew that I was not. "Raizo please listen." I took deep breaths to calm myself enough to tune in on her newly restored heart and it was the most beautiful sound.

"Mika-I-" I began.

"Shut up and listen Raizo." She ordered. "Now, tell me what you hear." She continued running her fingers through my hair and kissing my head, "Babe, tell me what you hear." She whispered again.

I sniffled trying my best to force the tears and sobs back but it was impossible. I could not focus and it was all because of what I heard coming from her chest. It seems like her heart pumped just for me. It seemed like it was telling me _I love you_. Repeatedly, that is what I heard. Maybe I am hearing things, or maybe I am going crazy. It just sounds so real and beautiful. The voice is so smooth and loving, inviting, soft and giving. Mika. My Mika.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She chanted in my ear.

I cried harder. She loves me.

I never thought in all my years of living that I would hear those words. Those words pronounced with such sincerity and depth. I never thought I was capable of being loved.

I do not deserve such devotion, such undying loyalty. Even near death, Mika thought of someone else, with that someone else being I.

"I love you too." I choked out and kissed her bloodied chest.

Her comforting embrace never broke loose.

We laid there until Mika's heart began to slow on the verge of sleep.

I cleared my throat. "Did you want to go upstairs and rest?" I asked. My lips grazing the dried bloodstains on her newly healed skin.

"Only if you want to, I'm okay if you're okay." She mumbled against my hair and rubbed my back some more.

A single tear escaped my eye and landed on her chest. She felt it.

"I love you." She told me again.

"My Mika," I sighed into her chest and kissed every inch of her scar with delicate lips, "I love you so much," I kissed her again, "so much."

"I know." She giggled.

I smiled against her chest and closed my eyes.

"To answer your question, I think we both should go upstairs if you don't mind." I tilted my head up to look into her red puffy eyes. She had been crying too. "I want to hold you some more, but I want to be clean when I do it." Her eyes beamed.

"Okay." I beamed back at her.

I hopped off the counter with my stiffen joints popping in the process. I held out my hands and lifted Mika off the counter. She swayed and fell into my chest; I lifted her right arm around my shoulder and lifted her off the ground.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." She rested her head against my chest and hummed. "This is nice, blood and all." She laughed and so did I.

I began walking out the kitchen then I realized that the dishes that were on the counter were on the floor and the counter was covered in blood.

"Maybe I should clean the kitchen first." I looked down at her.

"That might be best." She agreed and cracked a smile.

I sat her down on another counter while I cleaned the counter and put the dishes back where they belonged.

"Ready?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head and held out her arms ready for my embrace.

We showered, changed clothes, and brushed our teeth. We were sitting upstairs in Mika's old bedroom; I was leaning against the headboard, she was in my lap and playing with my fingers.

"Raizo?" She broke the rather comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what happened when you were a little boy." She whispered.

I stiffened and prepared to get up. Instead, she held me and would not let me run. I was partially grateful but mostly upset that she would not let me go.

"I'm sorry." Why is she apologizing? "I saw the- the carvings on your wall . . . in your apartment and I was wondering if they were true. I don't mean to pry but . . . I was worried when I saw them and pretty pissed because I never thought someone could go through that much and lose all they ever had." She took a deep breath to calm herself; she was upset. Why? Why was she upset, it is not like it hurt her . . . it should not hurt her. I can deal with it by myself; she should not worry herself about my problems, she has enough of her own to deal with. "I just want to know if you are okay."

I was silent for a long time.

"Well are you okay Raizo?" She pressed. "The truth please." She added.

"The truth . . . okay." I heaved a strangled sigh. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're lying."

"How would you know?" I challenged.

"Because I know you, and I know that you aren't okay. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." She was getting agitated. "Never mind. Sorry for bringing it up." She mumbled and sighed.

I laid on my back with Mika attached to my side. We just laid there in an awkward silence with her playing with my fingers. It seemed like hours passed with nothing said.

"I was nine when she gave me to him. I don't know why. I thought I was doing right by my mother, but the whole time it wasn't enough. I was never enough." I took a deep breath; I felt her stiffen beside me and shift so that she had a firm grip around my waist, but I kept going because I knew that if I stopped for too long I would never start again. "I started working when I six at a market place in Icheon, hoping that maybe she would be pleased that I showed the-the work ethic of a man. With no father around . . . I still tried to be the man in her life, even if I was too young. She ignored it. I kept working until my ninth birthday came but we never celebrated it. Money was not the issue, other kids in my village celebrated their birthdays and they were in worse situations than ours'. She never thought it was worth celebrating so we never did. Soon after, she told me that I didn't have to work anymore because someone was here to help us."

My throat began to tighten with unshed emotions of my stolen childhood. "She said his name was Ozunu and that he would help us with anything we needed, but I had to trust him. That's what she told me. I had to trust him. Eventually I did and when my half birthday came, he came back to us and took me. That was the first time my mother smiled."

Mika tightened her grip around my waist and buried her face in my chest. "Every day I try to think back and remember her smile, but I can't. I always remember _that_ day and nothing else. I soon realized that she never loved me. Even when I was first born and my father was still alive, she never loved me. I was a burden to her and that was all. Her tie to me was strictly because of my father and nothing else." I closed my eyes. "I will never know what it's like." I mumbled that over and over again. I did not want to cry about it but I did. I did not want to give any more satisfaction to those who hurt me, abandoned me, and hated me; no, I could not do that but it did.

Mika slid up my side and kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Mika's POV

I sat up and stared at him. There he lay looking broken while I am sitting here unable to do anything to help him. How could I possibly know what he is going through? The worst of my troubles was my parents dying when I was ten. His father died leaving him with a mother who did not want anything to do with him. That is worse than your parents dying a thousand deaths right before your eyes.

His beautifully pained eyes were glistening and puffy. I held his face in my hands and kissed his forehead, "You already know what it's like." I mumbled against his forehead.

He took my hands from his face and in his and stared at me with question in his eyes. "You have me and my mom. We can be your family." I was not hurt that he did not think of it, instead, I was slightly glad that I could tell him myself. I could tell he needs direct confirmation from me that there are people who love him.

"It's okay if you cry you know. I won't stop you." I knew he knew was holding it back just because he let go in the kitchen, and that was just because I was near death. This time should be for him. He needs liberation for himself.

A single tear escaped his gorgeous eye and down into his raven mane. He closed his eyes and threw his arm over his face, blocking my view from him. His breathing was labored and forced. I did not stop him. Who am I to tell someone how to grieve? I rubbed his arm and sighed. "It will be okay." I whispered.

"How do you know?" His voice was thick with tears.

I tried to hold back my own. "I just do." I hoped he believed me.

He uncovered his face to reveal a wet arm and red face, "I don't understand why this happened: to my dad, to you, to me. I want to know why. I hate not knowing." He struggled to keep the tears back. I did not know what to say.

I shifted the both of us so that my legs were stretched across the king sized bed and his head rested in my lap with his eyes closed. I ran my fingers through his hair and messaged his scalp to release some of the tension that stiffened his body. His breathing came a little easier. His relaxation did not last for long because the tears poured out of his eyes and they would not stop. His eyes were fused tight and he continued to mourn. His entire body shook with an ignored pain that ate at his being. His sobs grew louder as the tortured memories continued to flood his mind. He covered his face with his hands and I changed our position once more so that I too was on my back and his head lay on my breast and his legs were tangled in mine. I kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"It will be okay." I whispered to him. I honestly did not know if I believed that myself.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke at nine o'clock in the afternoon that same day with Raizo's head laying in my bosom and his breath tickling my exposed scar. I kept my heart at a steady thump to keep him asleep; and I stayed in the same position that I was in when I woke. I tried my hardest not to wake him and my efforts paid off because he slept until two in the morning of the next day.

I was not tired enough to go back to sleep after I woke up. The feel of him laying so close to me and trusting me with more than his life kept me alert. His hold on my waist never slackened nor did he ever move. He just lay there in the same exact place this morning with him tightly compressed to my chest. He kept hold of me with a ghost of a smile on his luscious pink lips. He lay peacefully with me playing with his hair.

Three days is all it took for us to fall in love. I fell hard too; and it seems like each moment that I spend with him, I fall a little bit harder. The scary part about it all is that I never once feared for my life because I knew that he would protect me. I trusted him and I still trust him now. I can tell it has been hard for him to give in to his humanity and be vulnerable around me, I just wish he can understand that I am here for him now and I love him.

His breathing sped up and his grip around my waist tightened.

"Mika stay down!" He turned and shielded my body from what was to come.

"Raizo!" I tried to shake him awake but he was still delusional.

"No! Get away from her!" He nearly rolled on the bed with me in tow.

"Raizo wake up!" I took his face in my hands and slapped him. "Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and he turned to lie on his back but he fell off the bed taking me down with him.

"Ugh!" He groaned as I nearly broke his ribs with my abnormally pointy elbows.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I chuckled.

"I think so," rubbing his side; he gave me a strange look, "did you slap me?"

"Umm, well I uh – you were having a nightmare and you weren't listening when I told you to wake up. So . . . I had to take manners into my own hands." I shrugged and smirked.

"Literally."

"Yep. Literally." I giggled. I laid my head on his chest and felt the steady thumping of his heart.

"You were in danger. I was trying to save you." He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're always trying to save me." I kissed his chest. "Thank you."

He slid me up his body and took my face in my hands with my hair playing as a curtain to protect us from everyone else. He stared at me and traced every plane of my face with his long slender fingers. He carefully traced my lips with gentle probing fingers.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and I licked my lips.

He slowly pulled my head down; I could feel my heart beat quicker and I was prepared to find his full, pink, luscious, perfect lips on mine.

"Raizo." I whispered his name. I wanted more of him. I wanted to be connected with him in any way possible. I just need him. I closed my eyes and kissed his chest. "My Raizo." I needed him to know that he was mine and I was his. No one else mattered. I rubbed his stomach in small circles and I let my hand travel up his shirt. I heard him take in a sharp breath. I opened my eyes to find him lying underneath me looking nervous.

I moved so that I straddled his hips. He closed his eyes as he felt my weight lower onto him. I framed his face in my hands and scratched at the beard he had growing in. "What's wrong?"

"I thought . . . I thought we agreed to w-wait." He was breathing hard and I was the cause of it.

"We did. I just want to be close to you that's all." I laid back on his chest and sighed. "I want to feel all of you Raizo. I don't want to apart from you." I closed my eyes and listened to his erratic heartbeat in my ear.

"Me too." His voice was strained and I looked up to find him biting his lip. Blood trickled down the corners of his mouth.

"Stop!" I scolded him and unhitched his lip injured lip from his sharp teeth. "I'll go find something to clean that up, and here," I took off one of the few shirts I had on and handed it to him, "press this to your lip and keep pressure on it. I'll be back."

I came back to find Raizo back in bed with a newly healed lip. "Darn ninja." I muttered under my breath. He started laughing. "And what are you laughing at?"

"'Darn ninja.'" He was mocking me.

"Haha very funny." I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the bed. He started to move to the side to give me room, but I pressed my hands to his pelvis and I lay in the gap between his legs. "Why do you always have to control yourself?" He shifted, clearly getting anxious.

"I can't lose control with you Mika. I don't know if I'll be able to stop." He sighed and looked away from me.

"Listen, I don't want to sound annoying or even pushy when I say this, but, since we both know what we _don't_ want to do . . . can't we just lose control for a little while?" I arched an eyebrow at him and he just stared at me. I crawled up to him and pressed my forehead to his. I lowered myself onto his lap and he groaned. I let my fingers glide up and down his arm and up into his hair. I moved my lips to his long neck and brushed them against his flushed flesh while messaging his scalp. His hands slowly slid up my sides and he gripped my hips. I tried to keep calm. I was nervous too.

I grinded into him and he lowered his head onto my shoulder and bit down. I moaned and tilted my head back. I brought his head down to my chest and ground into him more until he was whimpering my name into my chest.

"Mika," He moaned and captured my lips with his. I wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He turned over in the bed so that I was underneath him. Grabbing my right knee, he hoisted it up past his hip and grinded against my core. I moaned into his shoulder and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He quickly sat up and carelessly threw it to the side. He looked at me for a moment clearly thinking too much for my liking so I pulled him on top of me and kissed him. His hands traveled up underneath my halter-top tickling the flesh beneath my breasts. I wrapped my legs around his strong back and held him closer to me with his loose pants slowly making their way down his hips. He pressed his hands against my shoulders and gently held me down while he nearly ripped my shirt clean off.


End file.
